


Wind and Fire

by catibi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Boys' Love, Cursilería, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Drabble Collection, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, Romanticismo, SasuNaru - Freeform, Yaoi, narusasunaru, naruto y sasuke siendo melosos, todo el amor del mundo por que mis niños se lo merecen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28767084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catibi/pseuds/catibi
Summary: Conjunto de Drabbles centrados en Naruto y Sasuke como pareja.*Menos de 600 palabras por capítulo*Ambientado en distintos universos (tanto el ninja, como alternos)*Puede contener alguna otra pareja en el capítulo (se avisará en las notas iniciales)*Ninguno tiene continuación a menos que se mencione en el resumen que estará en las notas.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

¡Bienvenidos a este nuevo proyecto!  
Decidí hacer una recopilación de las pequeñas narraciones que he escrito a lo largo de los años (para el fandom de Naruto), que no tienen la extensión para llamarse one shots o fanfics y darles un hogar en la plataforma.   
Todos estarán centrados en Naruto y Sasuke (bien enamorados, obvio), aunque algunos pueden incluir otros personajes y/o parejas. Por favor lee las notas del inicio de cada capítulo para saber si será de tu agrado. Haré todo lo humanamente posible para ser tan específica como se pueda.  
Más datos que debes saber:  
*Menos de 600 palabras por capítulo  
*Ambientado en distintos universos (tanto el ninja, como alternos)  
*Ninguno tiene continuación (autoconclusivos) a menos que se mencione en el resumen que estará en las notas.

Por favor, si tienes preguntas sobre como funciona este trabajo, déjalas en los comentarios y con gusto te contestaré.  
También puedes dejar sugerencias sobre próximos capítulos, prometo considerarlas.

¡Disfruta!


	2. Lo mas ridículo posible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Podría calificar como una típica escena de celos? si Naruto Uzumaki estaba presente, por supuesto que no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #Humor, #pareja establecida, #sin roles, #para todo público, #malas palabras, #celos leves, #Naruto y Sasuke, #no hay tensión así que pasa y diviértete.

—¡Te reíste de su chiste! —El Uzumaki cruzó sus brazos, incómodo con la situación. Su berrinche había provocado que se quemara la mano con su café.   
El invierno estaba siendo realmente frío, Sasuke y Naruto se encontraban conversando en un parque cercano a su departamento. 

—Estás exagerando —Sasuke prefirió ignorar el extraño humor de su novio. 

—¡Ni siquiera era tan gracioso, no lo entiendo! —El rubio se dejó caer por completo en la banca. 

—Lo dices como si reírme del chiste de Kiba significará besuquearme con él en el baño —el Uchiha viró los ojos, estaba comenzando a hartarse. 

—¡Es incluso peor! nunca te ríes de mis bromas —Naruto siguió reprochado a Sasuke, había dejado su café a un lado y decidió frotar su frente contra el hombro de su pareja. 

—A veces lo hago —su celular parecía una distracción decente mientras el rubio terminaba con su teatro. 

—Pero no de esa forma —Está vez la voz del rubio sí que parecía dolida. 

—¿De qué hablas? —Pero Sasuke no se dejaría manipular por ese idiota. 

—Ya sabes cuándo subes ambas comisuras de tus labios y tu nariz hace un sonido gracioso —Naruto intento imitar el ruido, que más parecía el chillido de un cerdito. 

—No fue gracioso y por supuesto que mi risa no suena de esa forma, perdedor. 

El Uzumaki pasó los brazos alrededor de Sasuke, los múltiples abrigos que llevaban no permitían que cerrará completamente el abrazo, pero no se rindió. Cuando se sintió suficientemente cerca habló —Lo siento, es solo que... Estoy celoso, no tengo remedio, te amo tanto, creí que tu sonrisa era solo mía.

Sasuke suspiro, era extraño que Naruto se comportará de esa forma, eso quería decir que estaba ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos bajo juegos y bromas, tal vez, podría ayudarlo un poco. 

—Está bien, mira, no te voy a convencer de lo contrario porque eres un maldito necio, así que se me ocurre igualar las cosas, ¿qué quieres a cambio? 

—¿A cambio de qué? —El Uzumaki estaba confundido y veía a Sasuke fijamente. 

—Por reírme del mal chiste de Inuzuka... Es obvio. 

Naruto lo pensó por largo rato mientras seguía bebiendo del café que recuperó después de un rato. 

—¡Lo tengo! Tienes que gritar a todo pulmón que me amas y adoras mis chistes, solo así te perdonaré. — El rubio estaba satisfecho con su revelación, era una idea fantástica.

—¡Estás soñando Uzumaki! No voy a humillarme en público. —Sasuke estaba dispuesto a comprarle ramen un mes entero, obviamente no esperaba que le pidiera aquello. 

—¡Entonces olvídate de que regrese a casa contigo! ¡Jodido infiel! —Naruto comenzó a alzar la voz. Las personas alrededor volteaban curiosas por las pataletas que hacía. 

—Bien, lo haré, pero deja de gritar, idiota... —Sasuke tenía las mejillas y la nariz sonrojadas, cerró los ojos y sacó aire despacio, su corazón latía fuertemente, lo sentía por todo el cuerpo, tomó todo el valor que había acumulado en toda una vida y gritó —¡Amo a Naruto Uzumaki y sus chistes son geniales! 

Respiraba pesadamente, volteó a ver al idiota detrás de él. 

Naruto tenía la boca abierta y las orejas rojas de vergüenza —No creí que lo dijeras en serio, eres tan cursi. 

—¡¡¡Tú me pediste que lo hiciera, perdedor!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!  
> Deja tu comentario uwu


	3. ¿Qué le ocurre a Rock Lee?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Cejotas! Te ves terrible...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #humor, #pareja secundaria, #leesaku indirecto, #Lee enamorado es tan dulce, #malas palabras, #Naruto y Sasuke siendo los tontos amorosos de siempre, #discusion humorística, #Seamos sinceros Naruto y Sasuke necesitan las peleas, #declaracion indirecta, #¡vivan los novios!.

—¡Necesito un consejo, se los suplico! —Rock lee, estudiante de tercer año, líder del equipo de fútbol, campeón en artes marciales mixtas, ferviente creyente de la fuerza de voluntad y el trabajo duro, se encontraba frente a ellos. Su cara estaba completamente roja, sudaba un poco y parecía estar temblando. 

—¡Cejotas! ¿Qué te ocurrió? Te ves terrible —Naruto lo sacudió un poco. 

—¿Necesitas que te llevemos a la enfermería? —Sasuke mantuvo su distancia, pero su ceño fruncido indicaba que estaba preocupado. 

—No, no es... —Lee agitó sus manos frente suyo efusivamente, indicando que estaban en un error. 

—Entonces… —El Uzumaki lo miró confundido, hasta que una idea cruzo su mente —¿No me digas que te dieron una paliza? ¡Si es así voy a golpear a los bastardos que te hicieron esto!

—¡Chicos están malinterpretando la situación! —Lee suspiro sonoramente para darse valor. —¡Estoy nervioso…! —tragó saliva —¡¡¡Estoy nervioso porque Haruno Sakura, la chica más linda del mundo, acepto salir conmigo!!! —dijo esto a todo pulmón, sin preocuparse por las personas que iban pasando a un lado. —¡Necesito que me ayuden a planear una cena romántica para ella! —se inclinó honorablemente frente a ellos y agregó —Al ser sus preciados amigos, se los ruego ¡Ayúdenme en esta batalla!

Naruto y Sasuke cruzaron sus miradas por un momento y sonrieron como si telepáticamente compartieran un secreto. 

—Así que era eso—el Uchiha respiro con alivio. 

—¡Por supuesto que te ayudaremos, cejotas! —El rubio estaba sumamente emocionado. —Pero en lugar de eso, deberías llevarla a jugar videojuegos o ver una película, es lo que Sasuke y yo hacemos usualmente —Naruto paso su brazo por el cuello del Uchiha. 

Sasuke golpeó al Uzumaki en la cabeza y viró los ojos cuando esté se volteó ofendido. —No tienes la menor idea de lo que significa ser romántico, mejor apeguémonos a un plan de Internet. 

—¡Tú también eres cero por ciento romántico, bastardo! ¿O ya olvidaste cuando fuimos a la biblioteca por “nuestro aniversario”? —Naruto empujo al Uchiha retándolo a empezar una pelea.

—¡Por lo menos yo no arruine nuestra última cita invitando a Kiba, Shikamaru y Chouji a comer con nosotros! —Sasuke correspondió el empujón, no rechazaría un desafío de su rival.

—¡Nunca dijiste que era una cita! 

Ahora ambos se encontraban en el piso peleando.

—¡Era obvio, idiota!

Tratando de que el otro cediera.

—Si sabes que lo soy ¿por qué no eres más directo?

Rock Lee volteo de un lado al otro y sonrió, estaba seguro de que su cena con Sakura sería todo un éxito si les pedía ayuda a esos dos, pues, aunque a simple vista no lo demostraran, eran la pareja más enamorada que había visto nunca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!  
> Deja un Kudo o comentario.  
> ¿Tienes alguna idea para esta antología? déjala en los comentarios, prometo considerarlas.


	4. Un nuevo amigo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alguien o algo se había abalanzado sobre él. Naruto no entendía nada, pero cuando "aquello" lo miro fijamente, supo que serían mejores amigos por siempre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #Mascota, #Pareja establecida, #Naruto y Sasuke, #humor, #Naruto perdidamente enamorado, #pura ternura, #fluff.

—¿Y si adoptamos un perro? —El Uzumaki salto de repente sobre él, la energía del mundo parecía llenar esa cabeza atolondrada. 

Sasuke se lo quitó de encima y se enderezó, llevaban bastante tiempo acostados en la yerba —No eres lo bastante maduro como para cuidarte ni a ti mismo. 

—¡Bastardo! ¿Quieres pelea? —El Uchiha lo miro fijamente, sin ninguna expresión en su cara, en su lugar decidió concentrarse en las hojas que caían en el lago. 

Naruto siguió con lo suyo, no dándole importancia a lo que el amargado engreído pensara —¡Realmente me gustaría tener uno, grande y con mucho pelo para poder dormir sobre él! Un buen amigo con el que jugar a la pelota y correr por todo este pasto. El rubio se estiró lo más que pudo, realmente estaba disfrutando de todo ese día, el clima, la vista, Sasuke... 

El rubio sintió un golpe en el pecho y luego una serie de lengüetazos en la cara —¿Qué demo...? ¡Hace cosquillas! —Alguien o algo se había abalanzado sobre él, era pequeño, pero con mucha fuerza, realmente no tenía tanto pelo, ni era tan suave, olía extraño y se movía de un lado para otro, Naruto no entendía nada, pero cuando "aquello" lo miro fijamente, supo que serían mejores amigos por siempre. 

—¡Naruto! —Sasuke lo levanto rápidamente y tomó una posición protectora —¿No te hirió? 

—¡Sasuke encontré al perro que quiero adoptar! 

—¿Qué? —La notable confusión del Uchiha se reflejaba en toda su cara.

—¡Vamos! ¡mira lo lindo que es! —Naruto tomo la cara de su pequeño amigo para que volteara a ver a Sasuke y como si el animal entendiera lo que el Uzumaki quería lograr, puso los ojos más tiernos del mundo.

Aunque Sasuke era inmune a esos efectos —Puede tener un dueño buscándolo en este momento...

—¡Pero no tiene placa! además prometo buscar por todo el vecindario antes de quedármelo, incluso lo llevaré al consultorio de Sakura para que verifique si tiene uno de esos chips modernos. 

El Uchiha cruzo los brazos mientras trataba de encontrar la forma correcta de explicarle la situación al rubio —No es tan fácil, además, no estoy seguro de que “eso” sea un perro. 

El pequeño animalito naranja se encontraba jugando con un palo cercano.

—Pero Sasuke, sería nuestra buena acción del año ¡Por favor! —Los ojos suplicantes de Naruto se hicieron presentes en esta batalla de voluntades. —Prometo sacarlo a pasear todos los días, limpiaré su desorden, lo llevaré al veterinario… ¡Haré lo que sea!

Y era una pelea que el Uchiha sabía que tenía perdida —¿Y si destruye la casa?

—Me encargaré de salir a jugar con él todos los días para agotar su energía.

Pues Naruto Uzumaki era un gran manipulador. 

Sasuke estaba seguro de que se arrepentiría de esto —Bien, pero espero que cumplas con todas las promesas que estás haciendo o yo mismo me encargaré de echarte a ti a la calle.

—De casualidad ¿no querrás decir a Kurama?

—¿Kurama?

—Es su nuevo nombre.

El Uchiha suspiró, empezando a sentirse cansado con la situación —Bien. El punto es que no lanzaría a un animal a la calle, no soy tan vil y cruel. En cambio, a ti… —La risa malvada de Sasuke era aterradora —Sí que puedo.

Naruto trago saliva, pero decidió que valía la pena intentarlo —trato hecho —el rubio empezó a golpear sus piernas para que el pequeño animal se subiera a su regazo. —¿escuchaste amigo? ¡ahora tienes un nuevo hogar! ¡felicidades!

Sasuke sonrió con cariño hacia el par, al menos hasta que sintió como se arrojaban sobre él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Tener un compañero animal es la mejor sensación del mundo!, he tenido muchas mascotas a lo largo de mi vida (casi todas rescatadas) y a todas las recuerdo con gran cariño. ¿Tienes una mascota? ¿Cuál es su nombre?
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero pronto traer más drabbles.


End file.
